Chuck vs The Wilderness
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: The Bartowski Clan, Sarah, Casey, Morgan, Tucker, and Anna go camping. Its not one of best stories because it doesn't deal in anything related to a mission. This story comes after Chuck vs. The Karate Kid


_The scene begins with a calm, Thursday afternoon shot of the L.A skyline and the shore line of the beautiful beaches. You then cut to the chaos as Casey and Sarah are in a building with several other agents in the middle of a barrage of bullets flying everywhere as a gun battle ensues between Czech Republic Nationalists planning an assassination of high profile American diplomats who is meeting with Czech leaders to discuss plans for peace within their country that Chuck previously flashed on. Casey and Sarah have the situation well at hand and then the scene cuts to Casa Bartowski where Chuck is sitting at the counter helping Ellie make lunch and they are in the middle of having a conversation about Sarah_

**Ellie:** _concerned look_ Chuck...I've been noticing that Sarah has been really stressed lately?

**Chuck:** _Chuckish grin_ Sarah's just been kicking a lot of butt at her job.

_cut to scene with Sarah and Casey beating up baddies_

**Chuck:** She's being considered the employee of the month.

_Cut to Ellie turning to Chuck_

**Ellie:** That great…anyways…I wanted to tell you as a doctor she has to reduce that stress or she'll aggravate "her condition"

**Chuck:** _confused look_ What con..._catches himself_…ahh...yes the spastic colon...yes she does.

**Ellie:** Why don't you and Sarah come with Devon and I on a camping trip up at Boulder Basin in San Bernardino this weekend. We haven't been up there to spend time together in a while and besides it will help Sarah out a great deal. We can make it a family and friends outing. Casey, Tucker Morgan, and Anna can tag along if they want...we can even rent a huge RV. Plus, it will be fun for both you and Sarah because I haven't really seen you two do anything together really fun/exciting except go out on dates.

_Cut to Sarah entangled in a fight with three baddies and eventually taking them all out and then back Chuck raises his eyebrows and gives a half hearted smile_

**Chuck:** _sarcastically_ Ooookay...I'll spread the word.

_Cut to Chuck talking to Sarah with Casey after an apparent successful mission later in the day in the courtyard_

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey and Sarah_ Listen…Ellie and Awesome are inviting the gang to go camping. She also said that it's important for us to relieve any stress we may be having. We're heading out tomorrow morning. Are you guys down and _looking around_please no guns. This is a weapon free weekend.

**Casey:** _smirks_ Rest and relaxation sounds good. I need a break anyways…pounding bad guy's faces in really takes a toll on you and I don't want to come to a point where it doesn't become fun anymore..._grins and breathes in/out_...Roughing it in the woods with just the essentials you need. It's just like being back in basic training.

_Cut to Chuck giving Casey a weird look who then walks into his apartment to pack his stuff for the trip_

**Chuck:** _watching him enter apartment _ Okay…_looks at Sarah_...pencil in John 'Rambo' Casey _cut to Sarah smiling as he turns to her_ How about it?

**Sarah:** _Sarah thinks about it_ Why not, I need to get away after the stressful day today.

_Ellie walks by and sees Sarah and Chuck_

**Chuck:** sarcastic tone We're in...so this weekend…singing koom by yah and growing out or facial hair…well more so for the guys than the ladies.

**Ellie:** _laughs it off and then talks to Sarah_It will be fun...really...and I think it will help you even more. A healthy body is a temple...remember that _places hand on Sarah's shoulder and then walks away_

_Sarah has this strange look on her face and looks at Chuck_

**Sarah:** _confused look_ What is that all about?

**Chuck:** Nothing, she been doing a lot of Tai Chi lately..._both walking off camera_ So camping huh?

_cue Chuck Intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins early Staruday morning with the song Life Is A Highway by Rascal Flatts as you see beautiful sun start rising above the horizon and then cut to a huge RV driving on the California highway carrying Team Bartowski to the their intended destination. With the magic of television you eventually see them arrive at the Boulder Basin campground and as they enter they see a sign that reads hunting is strictly prohibited. They inevitably all pile out stretching the kinks out after a long drive, and then proceed to talk_

**Awesome:** This is going to be an awesome weekend…_turns to Ellie_…Right babe?

**Ellie:** _looks at Awesome as she is hugging him_ Yes it is…a weekend with family and friends…sitting by the campfire…roasting marshmellows…sleeping under the stars. What more can you ask for?

_Cut to Morgan walking up as she says that_

**Morgan:** _holding Anna's hand as he looking around_ Where are the portable bathrooms?

**Tucker:** _Walking up beside Morgan wearing a backpack and holding a fishing pole_ Nature is your bathroom my friend…use leaves, pin cones or sticks as your toilet paper.

**Anna:** _looks at Tucker_ You got to be kidding me? Did anyone bring toilet paper?

**Awesome:** Don't worry….I got it covered. _showing package_ It's biodegradable so it doesn't hurt the environment, which is awesome.

_You then cut to Chuck seeing Casey standing a few feet away taking in the scenery leading Chuck to go stand next to him. Casey looks out and tarts talking_

**Casey:** Do you smell that Bartowski?

**Chuck:** _smelling_ Sorry…I've tried keeping that in for the past hour or so.

_Casey gives his usual glaring look at Chuck_

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck and then looks back out_ No idiot…It's nature…Nothing else in the world smells so wonderful than fresh open air. Not like the smog infested air back in Los Angeles.

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey_Casey…buddy…you okay?

**Casey:** _getting lost in the moment_ I love the smell of nature in the morning. You know, when I was a pilot in the Air Force my plane was shot down in a wooded area somewhat similar to this and for 8 hours I was evading capture by Croatian military forces who were eager to either kill me or torture me. When it was all over, I was in a helicopter on my way home. The smell of rosemary…_breathes in/out_ I smell it in the air now as I did back then.

_Cut to Chuck looking at Casey and then slowly backs away from him_

**Chuck:** _standing by Sarah_ Umm…I think Casey has gone bye bye.

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck and then at Casey_ He's fine…spending a few hours in a RV with Morgan after asking are we there yet so many times and singing 100 bottles of beer on the wall would may anyone go nuts.

**Chuck:** You got a point

_The scene ends with Team Bartowski going towards the RV in order to get their stuff and unload the rest of the essentials needed for roughing it for the weekend_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with a montage of clips as you see the gang setting up their tents, fishing, hiking, and basically have a very eventful afternoon. You then to cut to the evening as you see Morgan, Anna, Casey, Tucker, Ellie and Awesome who is strumming a guitar sitting by open fire with the fish they've caught cooking on the frying pan. The camera cuts to Chuck walking up holding firewood in his arms when he passes the tent he and Sarah will be sleeping in. From the campfire on the other side, he could see the dark silhouette of Sarah's figure as she changes clothes leading him to just stare to a point where his usual Chuckish smile appears on his face. He then snaps out it , goes over to where the gang is, drops the firewood near the fire, and sits down. Ellie, who is snuggled with Awesome, begins the conversation around the campfire as Sarah comes out of the tent after fully changing and snuggles next to Chuck giving him a smile_

**Ellie:** _looking up at the stars_ The stars are beautiful tonight.

**Awesome:** _looking at Ellie_Not as beautiful as the stars in your eyes.

_Ellie and Awesome kiss leading Anna and Morgan to do the same with Chuck embracing Sarah causing her to close her eyes and be in the moment. Cut to Casey and Tucker looking at them and then looking at each other_

**Casey:** _looking at Casey_ How about we just roast marshmallows.

**Tucker:** _holds hands up_ Hey..that's fine by me brother...we're friends and all but not brokeback mountain friends.

_They all start laughing and then Ellie starts remembering when she and Chuck used to come here with their mom and dad_

**Ellie:** _looking at Chuck_ Chuck…do you remember the fun times we used to have here?

**Chuck:** _thinking_ Yeah I remember...remind me again what was fun about being stung by bees and being treated for poison ivy._looking at Sarah_ I looked like Michael Jackson with all the calamine lotion all over me.

_Sarah laughs and smiles_

**Ellie:** Yeah…_happy tone begins to turn sad_…those were the fun times when we were a family.

**Chuck:** _looks at Ellie_ We still are a family sis…_looks all around_its just grown...i'd say for the better. Could you have dreamed for a better getaway than this as we it share this experience with the people we love and care about?_looks at Sarah who blushes_

_They all make a commotion agreeing to what Chuck said leading Ellie to initiate the time to hit the sack. Ellie and Awesome head to their tent, Morgan and Anna to theirs, Casey and Tucker go their tent, and Chuck and Sarah got to theirs. As Chuck and Sarah lie down facing the opposite direction, she talks to him leading both of them to face each other_

**Sarah:** Chuck…did you mean what said?

**Chuck:** _looking at Sarah_ About the poison ivy…yeah it was absolute torture for me not being able to scratch.

**Sarah:** _smiling_ No…about sharing this experience with the ones you love.

**Chuck:** _looks into Sarah's eyes_ I meant every word

_Cut to Sarah looking into Chuck's eyes and leading both of them to go in closer for a kiss when all of sudden Morgan pops his head into the tent_

**Morgan:** _looks in_ Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Bartwoski…Anna kicked me out because in her own words I was ogling Ellie.

**Chuck:** _a bit annoyed_ Were you?

**Morgan:** Of course no...well yeah I was. Listen can I bunk with you guys? I would try Casey and Tucker's tent but I think Casey wants to hurt me.

**Chuck:** How can you tell?

**Morgan:** I don't know…maybe its because I may have accidentally set his sleeping bag on fire…who knows. Its okay though…its just a bit singed. Well…can I guys?

_Cut to Chuck grunting as he looks at Sarah_

**Sarah:** _nods him in_ Come on in Morgan…and watch those hands mister.

_Morgan sits in between Chuck and Sarah as they both look at each other lying down. The scene ends with Chuck smiling as he tells Sarah good night. Morgan then lies down in between them and the camera pans down looking at all three of them_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins Sunday morning as Chuck and Sarah are taking a stroll up wooded path taking in the scenery towards the cliffs that you can see the entire area. They start hearing footsteps behind them leading to Sarah to take out a knife. When they both turn around nobody is there and then they turn around again Casey is standing there with a scowly look on his face leading to Chuck to give a small girlish scream_

**Casey:** _suspicious tone as he looks at both Casey and Sarah_ What are you two love birds up to?

**Sarah:** _looks at Casey_ If you must know…we told Ellie we're going for a walk…just the to us…with you here its now threes a crowd.

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey_ Shouldn't you be terrorizing teenagers with a machete while wearing hockey mask or something? _notices the knife Sarah's holding_ Hey…didn't we agree no weapons on this trip?

**Sarah:** You said not to bring guns…you didn't say anything about bring a knife…or knives.

_Cut to Chuck giving a look to Sarah_

_As all three are discussing the finer points of listening and not scaring the guy with the government secrets in his head they hear a what sounds like some sort of hurt animal nearby. When they locate the sound they see it's a California grizzly bear cub with his foot caught in a bear trap and then you hear a couple shots echoing in the air_

**Casey:** _serious look_Hunters

**Chuck:** Aren't we going to do anything…you know stop the bad guy an all?

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck_ Let's just leave it the authorities to handle because these are merely civilians breaking the law not terrorists, warlords, or hired assassins.

_cut to Casey nodding in agreement_

**Chuck:** _looking at Casey and Sarah_ Listen…every life whether its human or an animal like that bear cub over there is sacred. So I'm going to save it with or without your help.

_cut to Chuck walking slowly towards the bear cub before he's stopped by Casey_

**Casey:** _gives a low growl_ All right Bartowski…wait hear and we'll go get it out from the trap.

**Sarah:** looking at Chuck and then at the trapped cub Signal us if you see the momma because from the looks of it these hunters were setting a trap.

_You then see Sarah and Casey go over to try to pry open the bear trap as Chuck is watching safely away all-the-while being a look out for momma bear. As they cautiously tinkering with the trap when 3 hunters find the two Agents trying to let their bait get away leading them to be captured_

**Hunter 1:** _pointing rifle at the two_ Look who we have here

_motions for them to stand up and move back_

**Hunter 2:** _smacks his teeth_ Its seems they're spoiling our good day of hunting.

**Sarah:** Illegally

**Hunter 1:** _laughing_ Darlin' that's the best kind of hunting to do.

_The hunters take them back to their base camp and as they are doing that Casey discrettly talks into his watch telling Chuck to wait in the RV because they'll be handle the situation without himself in danger. Cut Chuck's face as he freaks out a bit as he sees Casey and Sarah being led away_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Chuck coming out of his hiding place and slowly releasing the grizzly bear cub from the trap by using a thick stick he found on the ground. The trap is opened and you see the cub walking behind him and Chuck stand up with a smile on his face for doing a good deed he hears a low growl behind him. When he turns around it's the cubs momma with a visible scar under her head who is at first on all four paws, but then gets on her hind paws causing chuck to stand very still leading Chuck to think out loud_

**Chuck:** _close up of face with a freaked out smile_ What would Grizzly Adams do?

_The scene shifts from Chuck to Casey and Sarah as they are being lead into the hunter's base camp. They're tied up and then you see the hunters looking at a map that possibly has all the spots where they were in all intensive purposes successful_

**Casey:** _looks at Sarah_ Nice one Walker…because of your boyfriend we're being held captive by the cast of Deliverance.

**Sarah:** _looks straight forward_ Shut up Casey

_You then cut back to Chuck who is standing there figuring out what his next move is. Just then the momma grizzly bear comes towards him leading him to run unknowingly in the direction of where the hunters took Sarah and Casey. Sarah gets her knife out and cuts herself lose then Casey. Cut back to Chuck who is still running looks back seeing the momma grizzly chasing him and after several minutes he looks back again to see that she's no longer there. Unfortunately he doesn't notice that he standing directly in the base camp of the Hunters who points their rifles at Chuck. Chuck looks at the hunters and then at Casey and Sarah_

**Casey:** _angry look_ Moron…I told you stay near the RV.

**Sarah:** Why can't you listen?

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ Do you remember who you're talking to?

**Hunter 1:** _shoots rifle in the air_ Here's an idea...why don't you all listen to me.

_cut back to Chuck who is moving in a circle to where he faces the woods as the hunters have their backs to the woods_

**Hunter 2:** _chuckles as he points his gun at him_ Son…you must be real stupid to not bring a gun to a gunfight.

_As all the hunters are standing facing Chuck, you see the momma grizzly come out of the woods a but perturbed causing Chuck to grin_

**Hunter 1:** _intrigued look_ Why are you smiling boy?

**Chuck:** _looks at Hunter 1_ I'm smiling because I didn't bring a gun to this gunfight.

**Hunter 2:** _confused look_ What did you bring then?

**Chuck:** A very pissed of mom _points behind them_

_The hunters look back and see the momma Grizzly bear on his hind legs giving off the meanest growl ever heard followed close by her baby cub. The hunters raise their rifles to shoot her when Casey and Sarah come up from behind and kick the crap out of them. After dispatching the hunters they momma bear stands stand face to face to face with the momma grizzly and thinking quickly Chuck grabs the skewered chickens roasting on the campfire, stands in front of Casey and Sarah who fell back on to the ground, and then shows it to the 400 pound momma who smells it. He then throws it behind her causing her to look at Team Bartowski and then turns around to go find where the food was thrown. Cut to Chuck feeling like a mountain man helps up Sarah who is astonished at what he just did_**  
**

**Sarah:** _gives chuck that all-too-familiar look_That was amazing Chuck

**Casey:** You never cease to amaze me Bartowski…standing toe to toe with a 400 pound Grizzly bear.

**Chuck:** _breathing hard and grinning_ Yeah...how about that...I faced a 400 pound Grizzly Bear.

_Cut to Chuck who smiles at Casey then at Sarah, but after realization sets in you see Chuck faint. The scene ends with Casey and Sarah standing over Chuck smiling_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with the authorities arresting the hunters as Casey and Sarah talk going what happened, as well as, handing over the map that shows the spots that they hunted. After an hour you then cut to Casey walking in first into the camp and after a few moments you Sarah and Chuck who is holding her hand walking back into camp as you see Awesome and Tucker throwing around a football, Ellie reading a book, and Anna/Morgan making out meaning that Anna forgave Morgan_

**Ellie:** _smiling_ So...how was your hike? Did it relax you?

**Sarah:** It was interesting and yeah it was pretty much relaxing.

_cut to Chuck's eyes widening and giving off his Chuckish grin_

**Awesome:** Do you see any awesome wildlife out there.

**Chuck:** _grins as he looks at Awesome_ You can say that.

_cut to Morgan stopping to catch his breathe after locking lips with Anna to talk to Chuck_

**Morgan:** So did you get lucky?

**Chuck:** _looking at Morgan_ A gentlemen doesn't kiss and tell.

_Cut to Sarah smiling at him whereby sharing a small moment. You then see Tucker catching a pass from awesome right by Chuck and Sarah. He then walks up to Chuck inevitably asking him a question_

**Tucker:** So…if you can some up this trip in one word what would it be buddy?

**Chuck:** _looks with a smile on his face at Casey, then to Sarah, and finally to Tucker_ Bearable.

_The scene ends with Chuck grabbing the ball from Tucker and telling him to run. The camera pans slowly back and then up to where you see all of them enjoying a fun/adventurous day of camping_

_Fade To Black_


End file.
